Sleepless Nights
by ArtemisandKidFlash
Summary: Artemis enjoys listening to the radio at night, but when she hears a certain song, it somehow reminds her of herself and Wally...


**I do not own Young Justice (or any of the characters mentioned) Nor do I own The song Rock Me by One Direction.**

Artemis had just got back from a long, tiring patrol shift with GA. She snuck in through her window, which she really shouldn't keep open all the time. She slowly and carefully climbed into her room, trying not to make a sound that would possibly wake her mum up. She knew she had been tired lately with her Dad randomly visiting all the time, which led to both her parents arguing. She yawned quietly while pulling off her uniform and pulling on a tank top and some sweat pants. She then grabbed her forest green ipod, and climbed into her bed, she turned on the radio and laid her head upon the soft pillow. Artemis deeply enjoyed listening to the radio at night, they always played the crap songs in the daytime, then the better ones at night. The nighttime songs weren't songs you would play in a nightclub or at a high school party, they were calm but catchy. She didn't express this to anyone though, she thought they might think she was spending too much of her time coming up with these conclusions. So she kept her opinions to herself, which even she thought was surprising.

She slowly closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep, when suddenly the song switched to a new song, that she hadn't heard before, it was catchy, had a good beat and was weirdly nice to listen to, she listened to the song, but towards the end she became more and more sleepy, her eyes began flickering and she dropped her ipod on the floor. She then fell asleep, slowly and softly.

She then heard the song whirling around in her head, faded images started popping up, and spinning around her brain, the pictures became clearer and clearer, she could see herself and Wally arguing, and yelling at each other, criticising each other with mean, spiteful words. But then she saw pictures of them being nice to each other, apologising and laughing with each other, she enjoyed those moments the most. The music in the background became louder, loud enough so she could just make out the words...

Do you remember summer '09?  
Wanna go back there every night,  
Just can't lie, was the best time of my life,  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out,  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud,  
Oh my, my, they could never shut us down

I used to think that I was better alone,  
Why did I ever wanna let you go?  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea,  
The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

Yeah, we were together summer '09,  
Wanna roll back like pressing rewind,  
You were mine and we never said goodbye

I used to think that I was better alone (better alone),  
Why did I ever wanna let you go? (let you go),  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea (stared at the sea),  
The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again, yeah  
I want you to R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again, yeah

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

She wondered what that song had to do with her and Wally, she then suddenly realised she was dreaming about her and Wally, liking each other. This couldn't be happening she wanted someone to pinch her so she would wake up, but she then realised she was alone, dreaming... **NO **she was having a nightmare, it must be a nightmare if Wally's in it she thought. She instantaneously regretted what she had thought, even though nobody but her would know what she had said in her head. She decided to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at her ceiling.

"Did I just... dream about... no...no... I didn't... did I?" Artemis softly asked herself. "Urgh" she huffed, pulling the covers over her head.


End file.
